Aspects of the invention can relate to electronic papers, and particularly to an electronic paper system that consists of electronic papers and the writing device. The electronic paper wirelessly coupled onto the writing device consumes low power and provides excellent portability. Electronic papers in concept have received much attention as new display media that have advantage of both electronic displays and paper media. Electronic displays provide ease of refreshing with digital data and paper media provide portability, visibility or eye-friendliness and stability of document in print. Several configurations have been proposed for the electronic papers. For example, electrophoretic displays (EPD), electro-chromic displays (ECD), and twist-ball displays have been known.
In order for related art to display images on the electronic papers, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-350906, a writing device is connected to a display, which forms an electronic paper, for rewriting images on the display with digital data supplied. Similar techniques have been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2002-169190 and No. 2001-312250.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-281423 discloses an image display sheet that is equipped with an antenna, receiving device and communication unit for rewriting images on the display with broadcasted digital information.
In related art, electronic papers, as disclosed in the above examples, however, need to be connected to the writing device in order to rewrite images lacking ease of use.
Also, the substantial weight and mass of power supply unit, which needs to be equipped in the related-art electronic papers, spoil the portability.
In the fourth example of related art, an electronic paper display does not need to be connected to an image information source since the electronic paper display is provided with a wireless receiver unit, which consumes so much power that the electronic paper needs to have a power supply unit connecting to a battery unit and or the ac outlet.